Time Is an Illusion
by Maran Zelde
Summary: Young Sokka and Mai find themselves in Republic City, decades into the future. Who will they meet? What trouble will they cause? Written for Maikka Fortnight 2012.
1. Long Distance

**Maikka Fortnight 2012: Long Distance**

Part 1 of the _Time Is an Illusion _series

Mai's posture was straight, her chest out and her hands tucked into her sleeves, the way Mother had taught her. She stood to the right of the Avatar and his companions.

Katara took stepped forward on the wooden platform.

"My brother and I grew up in a tiny village in the Southern Water Tribe." Her confident voice carried over the five thousand settlers in the audience. "We had never met anyone from the Earth Kingdom, and we met people from the Fire Nation only in battle. We couldn't have imagined meeting an Air Nomad. But against all odds, we found the last one frozen in an iceberg. Not just an airbender, but the legendary Avatar himself."

Mai had heard this story before, but Katara told it with a fresh perspective. For the first time, Mai as able to imagine what it would be like to grow up in a refugee camp, never seeing gardens or stone houses or even so much as an ostrich-horse. And then, to have your world turned upside-down, to discover the legendary living weapon, the last hope of ending the threat to your family.

"We learned that good friends can come from the most unlikely places," continued Katara, smiling graciously at Zuko, "and that some friendships last longer than a lifetime. Fire Lord Zuko has earned our trust, but it took time and patience on both sides. And it will take time to build trust between the nations, but I believe it will happen in our generation."

The audience applauded, and Zuko stepped forward to take his turn to speak. He was eloquent, but not as inspiring as Katara. But Mai figured public speaking came more naturally to some people, while others needed to work at it. And Mai was certain that Zuko was a better speaker than she was, so she couldn't be too critical.

"This city will be home to all who wish for a new start, as long as they obey the law. It will be a republic, governed by a code of laws instead of the whims of a king or lord," Zuko explained frankly. "Each person will be equal under this law."

Sokka stepped forward then, taking a few fast, deep breaths as waited for the crowd to finish clapping. He seemed just shy of hyperventilating.

"The city will bring together all the cultures of the world," he began, speaking quickly, probably eager to get his speech over with-

-And suddenly the world changed around Mai.

One instant, she was on the wooden platform in front of the crowd. They were all in a recently cleared area, edged by forested hills.

The next instant, the crowd disappeared; a cultivated park appeared where there had been dry, trampled ground. Pearly clouds abruptly covered the once-sunny sky. Even the air smelled different: less like the rural Earth Kingdom and more like the outskirts of the Fire Nation Capital. Beyond the park rose elegant towers, taller than the great Impenetrable Wall of Ba Sing Se. Several airships floated high above them.

"What just happened?" asked Sokka, sounding surprised and annoyed. "How did we get here?"

Mai spun 360 degrees, looking carefully. There was no one besides Sokka and herself.

"Maybe we were drugged," she offered.

Sokka dismissed this idea with a wave. "No, my head's too clear for that."

"And you would know?" asked Mai, raising her eyebrow (although she doubted that Sokka noticed with her bangs hanging down to her eyelids).

"Let's just say that I have a natural curiosity."

Mai snorted. It was the closest she would ever come to laughing. Sokka on drugs? What must _that_ be like?

Then Mai noticed that she and Sokka weren't completely alone. A man stepped out from behind a bush and ambled toward them. He had the appearance of one of the homeless people in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se.

"Do you kids need any help?" he asked. "You look lost."

Sokka rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I guess we are. We don't know how we got here."

The bum shrugged. "I can't tell you that, but maybe I can help you figure out where to go."

Sokka and Mai looked at each other uncertainly.

"This is Republic City, isn't it?" ventured Mai.

"Sure is!" replied the man with a chuckle.

Sokka gazed upward. "How long have these towers been here?"

"Most of the high-rises went up within the last twenty years."

Mai's eyes widened, and Sokka's jaw dropped.

"That's not possible." Sokka looked at Mai. "We haven't aged, have we?"

"No," replied Mai. "And I don't feel like I was frozen in an iceberg."

Sokka laughed nervously, while the ragged man's expression grew concerned.

"Are you two feeling all right?" asked the man. "Maybe I should take you to a healer."

There was a pause as Mai and Sokka considered this. "We're not getting any answers standing around here," said Sokka.

"No, but I doubt a healer can help us either," said Mai. She turned to the strange man. "I don't suppose you would know where Fire Lord Zuko is."

The man smiled. "Fire Lord Zuko? Of course I know where he is. I can give you directions."

A/N: This time travel AU was inspired by the science-fantasy show _Eureka_, particularly the fourth season. I had fun imagining what would happen if a teenage Sokka traveled to the future Republic City. I wanted another character from ATLA to go with Sokka, but didn't settle on Mai until Maikka Fortnight began to approach. So I turned the idea into a series of oneshots for Maikka Fortnight.

Mai and Sokka will probably stay friends in this story, but they'll definitely grow closer and get to know each other better.

My eventual explanation for the time travel will make about as much sense as the one in _Eureka_…That is to say, not much at all.

The hardest part of this fanfic was writing speeches for Katara and Zuko. Dialogue comes naturally to me, but speeches are a chore. You can see why I pulled Sokka out at the beginning of his speech.

I have one and a half more parts written for this story so far; hopefully I'll get at least as far as meeting the Fire Ferrets plus one (as I like to call the "Krew")


	2. Road Trip

**Maikka Fortnight 2012: Road Trip**

Part 2 of the _Time Is an Illusion _series

"Mai," Sokka said quietly, as they left the odd homeless man in the park, "we know that somehow decades have passed in an instant, but we don't know if Zuko had the same experience. He could be older than your father. Are you sure you're willing to see him like that?"

Mai's brisk walk slowed. She hadn't thought about how much Zuko had aged. "He's our best chance of getting answers," she said. "I'll have to take that risk." She quickened her pace again, coming upon a stone wall with an open iron gate. Beyond the wall was a paved street with strange…vehicles sitting on either side. There were also vehicles rumbling up and down the street, carrying passengers.

Sokka looked like a kid in a candy store. He stepped toward the shiniest vehicle parked on the street, and gently brushed his hand against the steel side.

"What are these?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Mai crossed her arms. "I've never seen them before. Do you expect me to make something up? Should I tell you they're civilian tanks?"

Sokka turned to face her, his face hardened with exasperation. "It was a rhetorical question!"

Mai knew that, of course. She just wanted to be sarcastic. It felt comfortable, and she needed all the comfort she could get at this strange time.

Sokka glanced back at the vehicle. "Although, civilian tanks sound more plausible than anything I can think of," he added, stooping down to poke one of the wheels. "It's bouncy," he reported. "I wish we could ride one of these things to where Zuko's staying."

"I suppose," said Mai. She had to admit that the "civilian tanks" looked appealing. "The homeless man made it sound like we can easily get there on foot."

"Yeah, I get the impression he goes everywhere on foot."

After a beat, Mai said, "Come on, stop fondling the thing. We have to find Ember Street."

She strode west per the shabby man's directions, trying to ignore distractions such as lighted signs and covered walkways that connected the towers high overhead. Mai and Sokka themselves drew a few stares from the city dwellers walking past them, but no one said anything.

When Mai and Sokka reached a corner, helpful signs of the non-glowing variety labeled the intersection of 12th Street and South Ember Street.

Sokka pointed. "Look, those lights must signal the drivers. Red means stop."

Mai raised her eyebrow. "You sound like you know what you're talking about."

"Thanks, I try," said Sokka, smiling.

"How do you suppose they work?" asked Mai. "Is there a firebender hiding somewhere, channeling fire through the poles?"

"Could be," said Sokka. "I have no idea what's powering the civilian tanks, though."

They waited until the red lights for South Ember Street switched to green. Then they crossed 12th Street, heading north. Although Mai tried not to stare at every weird thing, her eyes kept returning to the lighted signs. Most of them seemed to be advertisements with strange and often humorous slogans. One of the landmarks the bum had told them they would pass was an enormous sign for Flameo Instant Noodles. "Flameo" was an old slang term that one of Mai's favorite teachers had used for approval. Incidentally, the sign had a painting of a boy in a Fire Nation school uniform, grinning and holding a bowl of noodles. The boy looked very much like Aang, in fact.

"We should be close," said Mai. "There's the sign the man told us about."

But Sokka wasn't looking at the sign. He was peering beyond it, toward the far corner of the building in front of them. Beyond the building was an open square with people milling about. He took a few slow and deliberate steps forward. Mai followed, catching sight of a large stone structure in the square. It was a statue at least three stories tall. It was a man…Not just any man…

It was a statue of Zuko.

Sokka threw up his hands in frustration.

"Oh, _very funny_!


	3. Concealed Weapon

A/N: Maikka Fortnight is over, but I'm going to pretend it's still going on until I can reach some kind of resolution with this story. :)

**Maikka Fortnight 2012: Concealed Weapon**

Part 3 of the _Time Is an Illusion _series

Mai craned her neck and allowed her jaw to slacken as she stared up at the statue of Zuko. He was depicted with bigger muscles than the real Zuko had when she'd last seen him. A live flame blossomed from his raised hand.

Compared to Ozai's statue, Zuko's was understated, yet regal. It suited him.

"You know," said Sokka, "I thought the homeless guy's wording was strange at the time, but now it makes sense."

"'He's just past the Flameo Instant Noodles sign. You can't miss him,'" quoted Mai. She sighed. "The real Zuko isn't in this city, is he."

"It doesn't seem likely. Maybe we'll have better luck finding Katara or Toph."

"Maybe," Mai echoed doubtfully. She tore her gaze from the statue and looked around for any hint of what to do next.

"Those soldiers look reliable." Sokka pointed to two men walking into the town square from the opposite side. Both wore smart red and white uniforms with medals, but aside from their attire, they couldn't have been more different. One was middle-aged with unruly hair and mutton chops, while the other was in his early to mid-twenties, with chiseled features and short, sculpted hair. Mai couldn't help thinking of a statue brought to life.

"Well, at least one of them looks reliable," amended Sokka, as if he were making the same observations as Mai.

He stepped toward the men, and Mai followed him closely.

"Excuse me, sirs," said Sokka. "We're trying to find our friends, but we don't have a clue where to start looking. We were wondering if maybe you could help us."

For some reason, both soldiers grinned.

"You two are the best reenactors I've ever seen!" exclaimed the older one. "Turn around, let me look at you!"

"What?" Sokka furrowed his brow for a moment, then his face smoothed as his confusion seemed to clear. Mai had always thought that Sokka was ridiculously expressive. His face was so easy to read, it was laughable. Or at least snort-worthy.

"Oh, right, we're wearing old-fashioned robes," he realized.

Sokka and Mai had worn formal robes for the groundbreaking ceremony. Sokka's robe was deep blue with a white fur trim. At his waist was a leather belt that held his sword and sheath. Mai had overheard him arguing with Katara over bearing weapons at the ceremony. Mai could see points to both sides: yes, it sent the wrong message, and yes, one should always be prepared for any unexpected attack. In the end Sokka compromised by concealing his boomerang under his robe.

As for Mai, she had her usual hidden knives and launchers. She'd sooner shave her head than go anywhere without a full arsenal. Everyone knew this, so no one hassled her.

Her robe was dark red with the gold trim of the royal family, although she and Zuko hadn't yet officially tied the knot. She was only seventeen, so why rush things?

The younger officer nodded at Mai. "My grandmother used to have a robe just like yours."

Mai was so stunned, a turtle-duckling could have knocked her over.

"You sound like Zuko!" blurted Sokka.

The sculpted officer favored him with a smile. "I get that a lot. He's my grandfather."

Mai's mind reeled. Enough time had passed for Zuko to have an adult grandson? With whom did Zuko have a child? Had he and Suki found comfort in each other's arms after Mai and Sokka disappeared? Unless…Unless there was a way for Mai to go back in time. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"That's right, kids." The older officer draped his arm over the younger man's shoulders. "You're in the presence of General Iroh, heir to the throne!"

Out of all the questions swirling through Mai's head, the one that made it past her lips was: "Aren't you young for a general?"

"Yes. Yes I am," replied the general in a matter-of-fact tone.

The older officer guffawed. "There may have been some nepotism involved with his promotion."

General Iroh's smile grew more mischievous than Mai would have expected. "Oh, I don't know. It's not like I'm the Avatar's son."

The older man thumped Iroh's back. "Well played, whippersnapper."

Mai blinked. It was as if a silent line of dialogue had passed between the officers.

Iroh seemed aware of Mai and Sokka's confusion. He gestured to the other officer.

"This is Commander Bumi," said the general, as if that explained anything.

Bumi held out his arm to Sokka, who clasped it at the elbow in the Water Tribe tradition. He raised his eyebrows, disarmed but nonplussed.

"Like the king of Omashu?"

Bumi howled with laughter.

"Exactly," Iroh said wryly. "Now, tell me about your missing friends. Are they reenactors too?"

"Yeah, they should be wearing traditional robes from the same era," Sokka said easily. "One from the Water Tribe and one from the Earth Kingdom."

Iroh smiled. "I'm not surprised to hear that. It just so happens that my new friends are also searching for reenactors, even though it's early."

Early for what? As far as Mai could tell, she was at least 60 years _late_.

"Uh-huh. So do you think your friends might have found our friends?" asked Sokka.

"Maybe." Iroh shrugged. "If not, you might find who you're looking for if you work together."

Sokka turned to meet Mai's eyes. "What do you think? It's the closest thing we have to a plan."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to talk to them," agreed Mai.

"They're staying at Air Temple Island. We can take you to them," said Commander Bumi. "But first, can I see your sword?"

Sokka stepped back, half-turning away from him.

"Woah, guess not."

"No, sorry, you can _see_ it." Sokka drew it from its scabbard, holding it horizontally. "I just don't like anyone _touching_ it."

Bumi's jaw dropped. "That looks like genuine meteorite metal!" He leaned closer to examine the hilt. "It's exactly like Uncle's sword!"

Mai raised her eyebrows. This Bumi was Sokka's _nephew_? She eyed him critically. He did look Water Tribal, if one looked past the Fire National mutton chops.

"No reinactor is that good," said Iroh, his eyes wide. He glanced from the sword to Sokka's face, and then to Mai's.

Bumi scratched his head. "Now I don't know whether to take him to Air Temple Island or Police Headquarters."

Iroh dismissed this comment with a shake of his head. "Not Police Headquarters. If this…Sokka did anything wrong, why would he walk up to us and willingly show us this sword?" He rubbed his chin. "Besides, my instincts tell me that we'll be able to sort this out better on Air Temple Island. Let's go."

As they began walking out of the square, Sokka leaned toward Mai.

"Did he say Uncle?" he whispered.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Try to keep up, Sokka."

* * *

A/N: It seems odd that the much younger General Iroh would outrank Commander Bumi. Since I don't know the exact order of the United Forces' ranks, I'm going to assume they're the same rank unless we're told otherwise


	4. Catch

**Maikka Fortnight 2012: Catch**

Part 4 of the _Time is an Illusion _series

"So, you figured out that Mai and I are from the past. Do you have any idea how we ended up here?" Sokka indicated the city with a sweep of his arm.

Iroh glanced over his shoulder at Sokka. "I don't have a clue, but I think I know someone who does."

"Your friends who were looking for reenactors?" guessed Mai.

"Good guess," said Iroh.

As they reached the edge of the town square, Iroh peered down the street.

"You do know where you're going," Sokka said hesitantly.

"Of course," answered Bumi, on Iroh's behalf. "He's just looking for a taxicab. It's a long walk to the bay from here."

Iroh raised his arm.

"What's a-"

"Taxi!" called Iroh. A "civilian tank" with a row of checkers on its side pulled over toward the curb.

"Oh, that's what these are called? And we get to ride in one?" Sokka's face lit up in a broad grin.

Bumi laughed with delight and clapped Sokka's shoulder. "It's so good to see a younger you. We have a lot to catch up on, Uncle."

"Where to?" asked the taxicab driver, who seemed to take no notice of Bumi's unusual comment.

"The ferry station by the bridge," said Iroh, opening the rear door and sliding inside. Sokka ducked in after him, while Bumi opened the front passenger door.

"Do you want to ride navigator?" he asked Mai.

Mai raised her eyebrow. "I don't know how to get to the ferry station."

Bumi chuckled. "It's more of a figure of speech than a job description. Just thought I'd offer."

Mai eyed the seat next to the driver before climbing into the back next to Sokka. She preferred to sit next to someone she knew. Let the old guy have the front seat.

Bumi shut the rear door for Mai. Oh. Maybe this was a little too close. Now her leg was touching Sokka's. Mai squeezed her knees together and felt her cheeks burn. She hoped no one noticed.

The driver pulled into traffic. "So General, what's it like to jump onto a flying machine in midair?" the driver asked conversationally.

Iroh thought for a moment. "Pretty exhilarating."

The taxicab rumbled down the street about as fast as a kimodorhino could run. Mai hoped the vehicle could go faster, but for now it could go only as fast as the ones in front of it.

"I'll bet."

The elegant towers blended together as they passed by, and Sokka's leg was still touching Mai's. Mai might not have had a problem with that if she weren't engaged to Zuko…she was still engaged, wasn't she?

"The way I heard it," Bumi cut in, "he wasn't so much jumping as jetting from airplane to airplane, burning each one as he went."

Mai wondered how these air_planes_ were different from air_ships_. She also wondered why there weren't any lighted signs on this street. She liked the Flameo one, if it was a bit gaudy.

Sokka's eyes widened as he turned toward Iroh. "You burned a bunch of flying machines?"

Oh yeah, that was kind of odd, now that Sokka pointed that out.

Iroh shot an annoyed glare at Bumi before turning to Sokka and Mai. "Well…" He hesitated.

"We've had a lot of surprises today," Mai told him. "I think we can handle a few more."

"You mean you don't know?" the driver asked in a more subdued tone. "Haven't you been listening to the radio?"

"No, they haven't." Iroh's voice was flat. His gaze remained on Sokka and Mai as he spoke. "Listen, Republic City isn't the symbol of harmony you wanted it to be."

"Who attacked?" Sokka asked bluntly.

Iroh sighed, which made Mai want to ask who his grandmother was, but she sensed this wasn't an appropriate moment.

"A revolutionist, anti-bending terrorist group called the Equalists," he replied. "They used advanced weapons and…fighting techniques to try to rid the world of bending."

Mai sighed.

"Here we are," said the driver. Mai had to hand it to him: he'd saved them a half-hour trek.

The bay was in sight, muted gray under the silver sky, entirely unlike the garish aquamarine that surrounded the Fire Nation. To the left was the biggest suspension bridge Mai had ever seen. But the building on the right outshone even that architectural marvel of the future.

An enormous glass dome rose from behind a palatial front that was plated with gold, or a convincing substitute. The structure had six small, evenly spaced towers that were capped with teardrops. It sat on the end of a long, low pier; its only neighbor was its magnificent reflection in the smooth water.

It was actually a lot more pretentious than anything she expected to see in Republic City.

Mai's sharp eyes saw that a panel of the glass dome was missing, and it looked like one of the arched windows was broken. She wondered if they were damaged in battle.

Beyond the gold building was a statue of Aang large enough to rival the Gates of Azulon. But while Azulon's statue acted as a guard, Aang's statue was more like a guide, taking a steady step toward the city.

Mai supposed that the homeless man would have directed them to this statue, had they asked him where Aang was.

Iroh paid the driver with paper money. Mai didn't even bother to figure that one out. She was too busy processing everything else.

Bumi opened the front passenger door and heaved himself out onto the sidewalk. He immediately opened Mai's door. She sighed, this time with relief, and leaned out into the cool air. Bumi held his hand to her like a gentleman - or more likely he was just grabby and touchy-feely like Sokka. In any case, Mai accepted his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. Sokka and Iroh soon stepped out behind her.

"Tell us more about these Equalists, General," said Sokka. "Are they still a threat?"

A smiled tugged Iroh's mouth. "Not really, Councilman. They've basically dissolved. Two of their main operatives are awaiting trial in prison. Their leader is still out there somewhere, but he exposed himself as a fraud. I don't think anyone's going to follow him now."

Sokka leaned toward Mai. "Did he say-"

"Yes. I don't get it either."

Bumi laughed. "You'll find out." He paused, his grin sliding down his face. "Or _will_ you? If you're here now, how did you continue your lives in the past?"

"I've been wondering that ever since I found out who Iroh is," said Mai.

Sokka and Bumi furrowed their brows, but Iroh's eyes widened in understanding.

"Who am I to you, Iroh? Am I your grandmother, or just your grandfather's former fiancée?" A horrible thought struck her - what if Zuko and the others assumed she and Sokka _eloped_? No, that was crazy. They would never think she and Sokka would be that irresponsible, would they?

"Don't worry, you're my grandmother," Iroh assured her. "I didn't mean to imply that you weren't."

Relief washed over Mai. So there was a way back - to Zuko and her own time and life. Now her mind was free to spin in _other _crazy circles.

"Why didn't you say so before?" asked Sokka, flinging up his hands.

"Because it feels weird to call her Grandmother when she's, what, seventeen?"

"Yeah, well it was just as weird for you to call me Councilman."

"He's got a point, kid," said Bumi. "That is kind of inconsistent."

"Maybe so, but I have a feeling Lady Mai isn't ready to be called Grandmother yet."

"You'd be right," said Mai.

"How about Grandmai?" Sokka spread out his arm as if he were proposing a for-real name. Then he seemed to shrink under Mai's intense glare. "Yeah, I should've known that wouldn't go over well."

"Look, why don't we all call each other by our first names?" suggested Iroh.

This was agreed upon by everyone in the unlikely crew as they began to walk toward the unassuming little ferry station nestled between the enormous bridge and the golden palace.

* * *

A/N: Republic City is now my favorite LoK character. It has so many facets to explore and analyze


End file.
